A17325
by JooCieFruIT
Summary: They had torn apart her life ripped her soul from her body and recreated her as an invincible being. But they forgot one thing. She was still human. 60 years later, she resurfaces and with the help of Syaoran Li, she tries to regain the life that she had
1. Prologue

**A-17325**

**By Joocie Fruit**

**9-03-06**

Hey guys! So this is a spur of the moment type thing. I Actually began writing this ff about a year ago but lost interest halfway. However, I've been inspired lately and so here it goes. It's a little different from my other ffs because of the sci-fi twist but the romance is still there. I promise. So please READ AND REVIEW! And don't forget to check out my other stories as well.

""""""""""""""""""""""

**Prologue**

Tokyo Japan, 1940

"Just one more shot," came the soothing voice of John Kimbro as he held the camera up into position. The woman's rosy red lips parted into a graceful smile, all feeling of discomfort she had to endure for the past hour masked by this simple gesture. With arms that ached from holding the bouquet and toes that were numb from the dainty stilettos, she was ready to collapse. At last a faint click was heard. It was the end of another tiring day.

It wasn't as if twenty-two year old Sakura Kinomoto despised the art of modeling. She was beautiful to say the least; long auburn curls that fell past her shoulders, emerald eyes and a perfect figure of five feet seven inches. She couldn't walk down the street without various glances from attractive young bachelors and sometimes, married men. But the increasing popularity of Kimbro's Bridal made it difficult for a model like her to enjoy their youth. John Kimbro was indeed a genius of his era. Although she would rather spend her time curling up with a good book, Sakura felt much pride when she modeled his one of a kind creations, consisting of every item of clothing you would need for a fancy wedding. She had been working consecutively for two weeks, trying to squeeze in all of Mr. Kimbro's latest designs for the fall catalog and quite thankful that today was the last day.

"Well that was the last one. Good job Sakura" said John, reaching out a hand. Sakura took it and with a firm shake, replied,

"Thank you. I hope I met your expectations." John grinned with the acute amount of teeth left in his mouth. Indeed his gray hair and old age did not bury his youthful soul.

"No, Sakura, you exceeded them."

A little while later, after changing out of the light pink bridesmaid gown that she donned for page twenty two of the catalog, Sakura found herself in front of her vanity applying the finishing layer of lipstick onto her lips. She was now clad in an elegant plum colored dress that cascaded down her lean figure onto the floor. Shiny white heels peeked from underneath the sleeveless garment as a shaggy shawl lay only a few feet away, waiting to be draped around her shoulders. Sakura smiled as she thought about the occasion for which she spent the last hour preparing for. _Yuki…_ she pondered fondly as the image of a handsome twenty-five year old came into mind. Yukito Tsukishiro, the son of Mickey Tsukishiro, was the CEO of a successful spice factory. This was the man who had captured her heart when they first met five years ago. Yuki's stepsister, Miho, had been searching for a suitable wedding dress for her special day. Back then, Sakura's modeling career had hardly built its foundation but the lavish white gown adorned with genuine diamonds which Sakura was modeling that day caught Miho's eyes. But it was Sakura who had captured Yukito's eyes and the rest was like a fairytale. Tonight might be the last step before a happy ending.

Sakura sighed as she gazed at her beauty in the mirror. The world was in a harsh position. The talk of another World War was circulating and Japan's future was unstable and most of the country had been plunged into paranoia. The twentieth century was suppose to be a time of peace but had so far, failed to live up to expectations. The future was uncertain but Sakura was sure that Yukito would be in it, despite any complications.

The ticking clock opposite the door read 6:30. The young couple had reservations at 7:00 for the Le Paris Grill, an extravagant French restaurant located in the bustling heart of Tokyo. Checking her reflection one more time, Sakura proceeded to the front of Studio 17, where Yukito was waiting in his black 1934 Lincoln Town.

"You look beautiful." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Why, thank you." she replied with a grin. Stepping in closer, he pulled her into his body and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Yukito's arms would not give way to her leave.

"Darling, do you love me?" he asked, softly, caressing her face with his hand. Sakura searched his eyes excitedly. She knew that the moment had come. Her knees were already beginning to tremble.

"Why, yes. More than anything." she responded fervently, her hopeful eyes dashing about his moonlit face, trying to read his expression. "Yuki-" she began but stopped suddenly as he dropped onto one knee. It was now or never.

"Sakura, I love you more than life itself. My love, will you marry me?" he asked, taking out a red velvet box. He opened the lid and a gleaming ten carat ring matched the twinkle in his eyes. Time seemed to stop right there. Sakura could feel herself trembling but whether it was from excitement or nervousness, she could not tell. But the answer to his proposal was screaming in her head.

"Y-Yes." she replied. Yukito's face broke into a grin as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Their lips met once more and Sakura could feel the tears of joy threatening to fall down her face. But then again, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"This traffic is murder." said Sakura as she glanced out her window for the hundredth time. It was already 6:55 in the evening and they were nowhere near Le Paris. Apparently, there had been an accident on the major intersection in the middle of town. With five minutes to go, they knew that they would never be there in time.

"I'm sorry love, I wasn't planning on this." Yukito said, his eyes glued to the car in front of them. Sakura smiled at him, as he reached over and took her hand.

"Yuki- your mother, does she approve?" Sakura asked, a ripple of concern in her voice. Yukito frowned slightly but it was quickly replaced with a reassuring smile.

"Of course darling."

"Yuki, tell me the truth." Sakura said, her eyes narrowing slightly. He sighed, defeated; he could never lie to his beloved.

"Well, she might be a little queasy at first, but she'll understand. You know she was always keen on me marrying Chiharu."

"Ugh," Sakura's face twisted in disgust, "That rich snobbish ninny? How could any man stand her!" Yukito chuckled at his fiancé's statement.

"You know how my mother is." he said.

"And your father?" Sakura asked.

"Same as my mother." he replied, a little disheartened.

"Your parents don't approve of me, do they…" Sakura said sadly. And she knew why. The Tsukishiro's were wealthy, respected and superior to most. It was considered a shame that their only son Yukito should fall in love with a young model from nowhere whose single father was a history professor at Tokyo University and whose mother had passed away when the girl was only three. Her financially struggling brother, Touya, was a joke to their billionaire relatives. Yukito took his eyes off the road long enough to notice the pain in her emerald orbs.

"Sakura, that doesn't matter. What matters is I love you. And nothing can change that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not some rich snob who conspires against me for my money."

Sakura eyed him testily, as if trying to find some flaw in his promising eyes. She found none.

"Now let's just try to enjoy the night, okay?" he asked, giving her a reassuring pat on the hand. Sakura nodded and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She placed her arms around his left limb.

"Darling, you know that's dangerous. Put on your seat belt." Yukito told her, a little frustrated that they still haven't moved for the last two minutes. She nipped playfully at his ear.

"Sakura,-"

"Shut up, you know you like it." she whispered seductively into his ear. He couldn't deny the sensation.

"Listen, I know a back way there and it'll save us some time." he said as Sakura pressed closer into him.

"Are you sure it'll work?" she asked, her lips dangerously close to his neck. He smiled thinking of events that were to occur later in the evening.

"Let's see."

Slowly, Yuki crept through the sea of honking cars and suddenly dove into a back street. They followed the twisting path until it opened onto a highway along the ocean.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Sakura mused as the moon danced onto the deep blue glass.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear."

"Oh Yuki, stop it." Sakura said, hitting his arm teasingly

"I can't. Every time I look at you, I fall in love even more." Yuki responded. She curled up next to him again.

"Damn we're late." said Yuki glancing at his watch. Sakura heard him press down harder onto the gas pedal. The Lincoln glided quicker along the road.

"Yuki what-" Sakura protested when he cut her off. "Honey slow down!"

"Sakura don't worry! I'm just trying to save time." he said. Sakura wasn't too keen on that idea.

"Yukito! Please slow down this is dangerous! It's fine if we're a few minutes late!" Sakura cried as she rolled to one side from the impact of Yuki's sharp swerve.

"We're almost there, honey hang on. I had to make reservations an entire month beforehand and I'm not going to lose our spot. Damnit…this road is so winding.." he muttered, his hands tightening on the wheel. He swerved again, narrowly missing the rail of the highway. Sakura screamed.

"YUKITO! Slow down RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't worry Saku, no one ever takes this road anyways." he said pointedly. "Look I can see the restaurant's lights already. Okay fine I'll slow down. Just calm down hon." The neon blue lights of Le Paris Grill simmered invitingly. Sakura relaxed a little. The Lincoln was still gliding quickly but Yuki's recklessness had decreased. Suddenly, a shadow darted in front of their car.

"YUKI LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed as she saw something ahead. Yuki swerved violently to avoid the deer but in doing so, the vehicle slammed into the railing on the side of the highway and he fell unconscious immediately. The metal was sturdy and kept the car from going over the edge, even though it had permanently broken the nose of the elegant vehicle. Franticly, Sakura felt herself thrown forward and smashed through the windshield, horrified that she had forgotten to wear her seatbelt. She felt the pressure in her lungs increase as she screamed for help but to no avail. She called out all the way down until her body smacked into the glassy surface. The cold water swallowed her puny corpse leaving no trace of her existence at all. Then there was silence.

_April 10th, 1935 Tokyo Daily_

_Yesterday, tragic accident befalls Yukito Tsukishiro, CEO of Tsukishiro Spice Factory and son of Mickey Tsukishiro. The twenty-five year old was on his way to dinner with beloved, Sakura Kinomoto, twenty-two, who he had proposed to just hours before. ……swerved the car to miss a "deer" …..Yukito discovered alive and currently in critical condition….Sakura yet to be found…._

_April 12th, 1935 Tokyo Daily_

_Police baffled…Sakura Kinomoto still not found….certain that she had fallen into ocean where accident occurred….water is calm, if the body sunk, it should've been discovered by now…Yukito is recovering…_

_April 15th, 1935 Tokyo Daily_

_Yukito cries for his beloved….still not found…all fishermen, coast guards on the look out…._

_April 27th, 1935_

_$500,000 for the return of Miss Sakura Kinomoto or likewise any information on her whereabouts…_

_April 28th, 1936_

_Search for young aspiring model Sakura Kinomoto has ended…loved ones gathered for her funeral in Rising Sun Cemetery. Among loved ones is fiancé Yukito Tsukishiro who blames himself for her death. Her body is still missing…Mr. Tsukishiro assures the public that his son will recover from the trauma and move on, taking his place as the President of Tsukishiro Spice Factory._

Unknown Location: underneath the island of Japan

Click, click.

"Sir, subject A-17325 is now complete. Cells have completely bonded. It should be ready for testing tomorrow." spoke a young man in a white lab coat. He stared intently at the back of a plump man in the office chair in front of the flaring computer screen.

"Ahh…yes one of my favorites." was the response.

"Sir, would you like to be informed on what changes we have given her?" asked the doctor, tapping his fingers gently on the clipboard.

"That won't be necessary," stated the man, his back still turned, "She's an I is she not? An Invincible. Nothing can destroy her except herself. A big step for the Elite 5 is it not?"

"Yes sir. If it completes testing, we could market others like it to rivaling countries for millions of dollars. The profit would be vast." the young man said in excitement.

"Yes." was all that came from the doctor. "Make sure she is ready."

Review! Questions, comments, concerns, flames- see the author page to contact me. But seriously, please review. It really does make my day. Love always, Joocie Fruit.


	2. Chapter 1 Rebirth

Chapter 1- Rebirth

12-18-06

Yay. so i finally updated this story becuase once again, due to an inspiring reviewer, i found my passiong for it. PLease review! And expect updates during the chirstmas break!

It was cold…like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her senses were dim as if she were only half alive. The numbness that poisoned her stale fingers was foreign as was the paralysis in her brain.

Her emerald eyes shot opened and at once water flooded her lungs. She found herself clawing for oxygen within her contained cylinder, grasping frantically at the liquid surrounding her. Spying a minute crack in the opaque glass, she rammed her knee against it, all feelings of pain were temporarily replaced by a sense desperation. She felt the crack give way and the cylinder shattered, spilling its contents in waves of murky green water.

Gasping for air, her first intention was to run. Far away from this dark place. But upon standing up, she felt throbbing pains, shooting up her legs. Crying out from the shock, her expression was beyond horrific when she saw the puny, sand colored limbs that clung below her hips. Her brain was throbbing with unbearable pangs, as a rush of memories came back. The shoot…the proposal…Yuki…the accident. Gasping, she had come to realization what had happened. Skimming her frail, naked body, everything appeared to look normal except for the size of her limbs, which had significantly decreased. The only thing that had changed was a small writing on her wrists. Puzzled, her mind reeling , she tried to make what she could of the code but still, nothing came to mind.

It read

A-17325

* * *

Syaoran Li glanced wearily at his girlfriend, Meilin, who was slowly sipping the steaming green tea from the delicate cup. It had been an awkward day for the young CEO of Li Corporations, the biggest electronic manufacturing company in Hong Kong. The morning started off hectic, with consumer complaints, some damn bitch fussing over a busted hard drive and then the staff meeting if anything, was worse. He watched as she set the cup down, staring back at him with her marvelous ruby orbs. She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first. 

"Listen, Meilin…about what happened the other night, I'm really sorry." He said, his words sounding more meaningful than what he actually felt. They had been dating for two years but were not exactly steady. They had had their share of arguments and "alone time" yet the passion that followed these temporary breakups were mildly satisfying. A silence followed his apology.

"I don't understand Syaoran," she said finally, shaking her head in frustration, "You always say you'll be there but you never are. I waited 2 hours!" Her voice got louder. She shot at him with her eyes and he felt his defense let down. He could never win against her.

"Melin…I'm sorry okay? I just had to finish some things at the company and well-" he fumbled for an excuse "and I was busy."

"Busy? Every single time I try to get closer to you, you end up being "busy" ?" she burst, throwing her hands in the air. "It's ridiculous! Last Thursday was our anniversary and you totally blew it off! You didn't even call me!"

He flinched at her words. _Does she have to be so harsh?_ he thought, _it's not like I could control it._ Last Thursday was a nightmare. The day started off pretty shitty with a new shipment of batteries that were the wrong kind and once that was sorted out, Syaoran didn't finish the important files that were due by 4:00 PM that day so he had to stay behind until past 9:00 when he saw the tiny yellow sticky-note on the corner of his desk. It read: Anniversary Dinner- Tonight at 7:00. Shit.

"Meilin… Thursday was a nightmare. Stuff just came up."

"I called your cell almost twenty times at 8:00! I thought you had died or something!"

"My cell? It was off because I needed it to be quiet- those files, this job, requires more work than you think-"

"Well you know what I think Syaoran?" she said firmly, placing both hands on the table. "I think you love that job more than you do me. Ever since your father made you his vice president you've forgotten that I even exist."

"Mei' c'mon that's not true-"

"Well you haven't proven it." she cut him off. "Listen," Meilin said sighing, "I just can't take this anymore. If you don't have time for me -then I don't have time for you."

Syaoran was silent, staring down at the untouched cup of tea.

"I-I think we should just…" her voice was shaking and he knew that she was about to cry. He felt guilty. So damn guilty.

"Just…stop seeing…each other." she finished and he heard her inhale deeply, trying to stifle the stream of tears.

"Meilin-"

"I don't want to hear it. I just…I love you Syaoran and everything was great before you got that job and-and" the tears were coming too hard, "You just can't keep playing games with me."

He was silent once again. He stared intently at the white napkin on the table. Meilin stood up and stepped into the aisle. She hoped he would say something like "Meilin let's think about this" or something that would weaken her knees. His lips remained closed.

She wiped her face with her hand and forced a small smile.

"I'm- I'm going back to Hong Kong for a few days to visit my family. I'm not sure when I'll be back. My moms very sick and she needs me and-"

"Then go." was his cold reply. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it yet Syaoran could feel his body rigid with hurt, anger, and sorrow. He just wanted her to disappear right now.

"What?" was her answer. Did he just tell her to leave?

"Just go- back to Hong Kong. You never liked Japan anyways."

"Syaoran? What are you saying! I have a JOB here!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of other magazines you could write for in Hong Kong."

"Syaoran…I could work for the same magazine even if I DID live in Hong Kong. The- the only reason I'm here is because…you're here."

She waited for his reply. Silence.

"Goodbye Meilin." Syaoran cocked his head towards the side so that only his right ear faced her.

And with grief too great to be expressed with words, Meilin grabbed her black purse and fled out of the café. Syaoran stared after her unsure of whether or not to call her back. Once again they had entered the off stage of the relationship. All she needed was time. So he didn't.

* * *

She struggled to her feet, her nails digging into the plaster wall for support. He legs felt like rubber, dragging her down than actually helping her to limp. Breathing was difficult. Her breaths came out in sharp awkward bursts of air that made her chest wheeze. Her head was spinning as if she had been twirling around in circles for what seemed like an eternity. Peering ahead, she spotted a staircase with a hatch at the top. It was closed but light still seeped through the cracks. She threw herself on the first step and began crawling up the flight. Only 20 more to go…

* * *

Drinking was the solution to everything. At least that was the way it was for Syaoran Li. So, as he had done for the past two years, every "off time" required ten Heinekens at Al's Sports Bar. Now on his eleventh one, he realized he must've been stressed out more than he knew it. 

"Man, you gotta stop. Dats your eleven' one aint it?" asked the bartender, a plump pudgy man with squinty beads for eyes and a head full of grease for hair. A small golden employee badge read Frank.

"Hit me." Syaoran replied, setting down the empty glass mug.

"Whatsit this time? More girl trouble?" Frank asked as he began to fill up the cup with the yellow liquor. Syaoran nodded wearily. The beer was beginning to take over. Frank passed the glass back and Syaoran took note of the silver ring on his fourth finger.

"You married?" Syaoran asked, glancing at Frank's hand.

"Aye I was. For a year too. Then bitch started seein sum rich asshole with an ego so big it coulda eaten 'im alive."

"Sucks huh?" was the only thing the CEO could manage. Glancing at his watch, he realized that both gold hands were directed on the 12. Reaching into his backpocket, he pulled out his wallet and fumbled for a moment, then handing Frank four twenty's.

"Keep the change," he said groggily as he stood up to leave. Frank muttered some response but Syaoran paid him no mind. The room was beginning to spin around him.

"Hey man- you be careful eh? Come back to visit 'kay?" Frank's tiny voice resounded inside Syaoran's head. _One too many…_ he thought lifting a hand to signify that he had heard the bartender's farewell.

The streets of Tokyo were somewhat quiet today, a big change from the usual noise. Cruising in his new Mercedes- a majestic black AMG Cabriolet convertible- Syaoran began to relax a bit. Traffic had died and there were few cars on Tokyo Avenue. The beer was beginning to take effect and he felt his body lighten. _I need to get home. NOW._ Grimacing from the urge to puke, Syaoran made a sharp left turn and despite a few honks, began to speed down a backstreet that was a shortcut right to the highway leading to the Blue Ridge Condominiums, a luxurious neighborhood that awoke to the crisp blue Atlantic Ocean. But before the scenery could be a slight bit enjoyable, the backstreet led through a series of deserted factories and dumps. Syaoran rolled up the cover of his Mercedes. There were too many homeless people in this area. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

She grunted each time her fist pounded against the rusted metal door atop her head. Each pound sent a waterfall of dirt and debris onto her hair. But it was loosening. Giving it one last effort, she heaved her limp body into the metal and with a stubborn creak it gave way. A triumphant cry escaped her dry lips and with muscles that she did not use for a while, she pulled herself out of the hole and into the cold night. The first breath of fresh air was rejuvenating but the freezing coldness that followed was intense. Her body was still soaked from the liquid and the chilly night air nipped at her through the thin lab coat. _I need to get out of here…_ Trying to maintain her balance, she gripped tightly onto the wired fence, maneuvering her way to an exit. Two beams of light donned onto her form.

* * *

Syaoran felt the car accelerate as he pressed hard onto the gas pedal. He needed to get away from here fast. After that old man that practically rammed into his car begging for money, this place was definitely not safe even at this late, or perhaps early hour. _Almost there…_

She opened her mouth to cry out to the light but her throat was too dry to utter a sound. Stumbling into the path of the car she flailed her arms in desperation, moving her lips, praying that at least one word would slip between the purple lumps that stuck to her face. The light grew at a rapid pace and she felt a large, hard shelled beast smack into her torso.

He couldn't slam the break fast enough.

"SHIT!" cursed Syaoran feeling his car slam into a foreign object. He prayed that it wasn't dead. He immediately threw the door open and ran some hundred yards ahead to see what he had hit.

A scraggly girl with a stained lab coat was unconscious in a cloud of dust. She twitched slightly. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. At least she was alive.

"Shit…the police will really be on my ass." muttered Syaoran under his breath. There was only one solution. He would have to take her home with him. Praying that she was some dipshit that he could pay to put a sock in it, he lifted her into his arms, surprised at her almost weightless appendages. Tossing her like a doll into the backseat, he sped off and made a quick turn onto the highway, glancing every few seconds at the unmoving form in his backseat. Pulling up to the gate that led to his private estate, he punched in the security numbers quickly and sped through the iron structures before they had even fully opened. He was safe. At least for now.

* * *

you guys know wut to do. more reviews lead to more encouragement which leads to faster updates perhaps:) 


End file.
